


So.. this is our apartment

by alphalester



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Sana comes to Isak and Even's apartment for the first time. Sana is feeling a little left out so Isak and Even take it upon themselves to make her feel happy and included at their place.A.K.A the scene I am desperate for but probably wont get.





	So.. this is our apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritenStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/gifts).



It was a beautifully sunny day, brighter than it was expected to be. Sana let herself smile as she walked up to the door, she had made the most of the weather and chose to wear her peach pink hijab today to go with her matching lipstick, the feeling of ease and warmth expanding her heart before even ringing the buzzer. Today was going to be a great day, just because her friends were so different to the ones she usually hung around with. 

The door opened moments after Sana had pressed the buzzer, a huge grin consuming the space the door had previously filled. The boy moving forward and bringing Sana in for a hug without even thinking, he was just so happy that she had managed to come along today. The girl just chuckled and hugged him back, they had become really good friends over the last four months and she actually missed him if it had been a while. They had only seen each other last week but for some reason to Sana it felt like a lifetime. Isak and his boyfriend, Even had included her as if they had always been friends. It was so refreshing and nothing like the girls that she was used to being around. 

Isak invited the girl up to the fourth floor apartment he shared with his boyfriend. A small sticker beside the door which read "Her bor Even Bech Naesheim og Isak Valtersen" and the girl smiled to herself, simply so happy that Isak was able to stop hiding from the truth and can now just be himself with the boy he loves. They entered the apartment and immediately the smell of home made pizza and coffee. The atmosphere so different to how the kollectiv had been, their apartment felt so warm and inviting, like the boys inhabiting it had been together for years rather than months. 

"Sana! Welcome!" Even emerged from behind the kitchen counter, enveloping the girl in a hug as well. "I really love the pink hijab!" he added, smiling so brightly that his eyes crinkled at the sides. The three of them sat at the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen, enjoying the home made pizza that Isak had made which only had halal toppings, Isak had made sure of it. They joked and laughed as they ate, music on quietly in the background that they all had decided on as a collective. They had all joined in when washing up, drying up and putting away so that it would get done faster ready to watch a movie together. 

They all took their seats in the small living area. Sana sitting in the arm chair whilst Isak and Even spooned sat up on the couch, Even sat between Isak's legs as his head rested on his boyfriends shoulder, arms being wrapped around one another with a blanket covering them, being sure to give Sana a blanket as well. The three of them felt like this had happened almost everyday for centuries, the comfort of the trio and the new bond they had made sure to last a lifetime. They all laughed and joked about different parts of the movie before Sana's phone started buzzing from what she assumed was the group chat from the girls. 

Vilde: Sana, where are you? Its friday and we were gonna ask Elias if they wanted to party with us tonight?  
Eva: Yeah i'm up for that!!

Sana sighed loudly, almost throwing her phone on the table and startling the boys. "Is everything okay Sanasol?" Isak smiled, although there was genuine concern in his eyes.  
"The girls want to party with my brother tonight.. " she said sadly, re-adjusting herself in the plush chair as the boys seperated and turned to face her head on.  
"Why do they think you want to party with your brother?" Even asked genuinely, before getting up off of the sofa to get them all another drink. Isak smiled a little as he clicked onto something. 

"Is this about Yousef?" 

Sana eyed the boy opposite her and smiled calmly, she had forgotten that Isak was the only one who new about her crush on Yousef when he had asked how she new Mikael. She had said he was a friend of "Yousef and her brother Elias" and ofcourse that had lead Isak to ask who Yousef was and Sana couldn't hide it any longer after Isak had been so open with her regarding Even. 

"I want to go because he's there but i really don't want to party with my brother"  
They talked for ages about the situation before Sana lifted up her phone once again and typing out into the group chat.

Sana: Sorry, I'm not coming tonight i'm hanging out with Isak and Even tonight.

The trio decided on another movie and talked more about how it had been living together as a couple. Sana was contented. The girls had never had halal options put by for her, or actually asked how Sana was or anything to do with her personality besides presuming she can't do things due to her religion. Sana was so happy to fit in.


End file.
